jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Werbung
In Jedipedia_Diskussion:Events/Jedi-Con_2008#Sehr_gelungener_Rückblick kam das Thema auf, ob wir Werbung brauchen. Die Antwort ist natürlich ja, denn die Kosten für das Webhosting müssen gedeckt werden, um Jedipedia zu betreiben. Wie Mara schon richtig aufgeführt hat, erleidet Google einen Rückgang im Adsense-Programm, weshalb Vorschläge über Alternativen sicherlich nicht verkehrt sind. Eine Idee wäre z.B. die stärkere Einbindung von Amazon, allerdings bin ich hier auch wie viele andere gegen eine direkte Einbindung in Artikel. Gruß, Premia Admin 01:22, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Da ich einer von diesen vielen anderen bin, die du genannt hast, wäre auch mir eine Alternative außerhalb der Artikel lieber. Denkbar wäre es - wenn man dennoch Amazon einbeziehen möchte - dies in unserem Literatur-Portal zu tun, z.B. in Kombination mit Buchempfehlungen. Etwas ähnliches wäre vielleicht auch im Bereich der Videospiele denkbar, wobei mir persönlich kein großer Software-Versand o.Ä. bekannt ist. Allerdings würde dies vorraussetzen, dass belesene - oder bespielte ;-) - Leute diese Abteilungen pflegen und aktualisieren; ein Problem, das meines Wissens in den letzten Monaten schon einmal angesprochen wurde. Desweiteren wären eventuell (dezente) Werbeflächen für Fanshops und dergleichen denkbar, man müsste sich wohl nach potentiellen Partnern umsehen. Das ist im Moment alles was mir dazu einfällt, vielleicht lässt sich ja etwas davon umsetzen. Gruß, Kyle 12:16, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :: Meine grobe Schätzung ist das Google Adwords so 30 - 50 dollar ausspuckt. kommt ganz drauf an. Eventuell wäre ein fixer Werbepartner keine Blöde idee. Ich denke da zB an Gamezeitschriften, Onlineanbieter u.ä. D.h. GoogleAdwords müsste gehen. Weil es Quasi der einzige Platz ist. Ein weiteres Problem ist auch der Dollarkurs. Der fällt und fälllt. somit wird es eh immer weniger wert. Vielleicht wäre ein Modell mit zwei oder drei fixen Werbepartnern stabiler. Jedipedia könnte auf grund der relevanz und mit stabilen Zahlen und der jungen Leserschaft durchaus interessante Werbepartner an Land ziehen das man mit ca. 30 bis 50 Euro im Monat rechnen kann. Weiterhin gibt es Möglichkeiten bei eher dupiosen anbietern. Das nennt sich Linkaging. Außerdem könnte Jedipedia über ein Stabiles Newssystem und Reviuws in das Blogwerbesystem einsteigen. Gruß --Mara 14:52, 1. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::So unglaublich jung ist die Leserschaft nun auch wieder nicht. Ich gehöre mit 14 schon zu den jüngsten (wenn man mal von einigen Ausnahmen absieht). Es ist nur wichtig, dass die Werbung nicht zu aufdringlich ist, also z.B. in Artikel eingebunden ist oder mit großen Bannern über oder neben der Seite angeprangert ist. Die Google Werbung rechts ist nicht störend, weil sie ziemlich neutral ist und nicht mit knalligen Farben u.a. nervt. Und wenn man speziell Anbieter für jüngere Menschen anzieht, verlieren wir vielleicht ältere Autoren, was auch nicht so schön wäre. Ich zähle also noch mal die für mich (und wahrscheinlich für viele andere) Bedingungen auf: :::* nicht zu auffällige Werbung :::* keine alters- oder anderweitig spezifische Werbung :::* keine Werbung in Artikeln (ja, das wurde bereits erwähnt) :::Grundsätzlich finde ich Kyles Idee in Ordnung. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 15:52, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich kenn von einigen Websites, dass sie Amazonstores haben (meintest du das vielleicht Kyle?). Das sind also Shops, bei denen man etwas über Amazon bestellen kann, nur eben auf der Seite auf der man gerade drauf ist und nicht auf www.amazon.de. Diese Lösung könnte man einfach an den Rand als Link setzen und hin und wieder bei News, wenn z.B. von einem bald erseinendem Buch berichtet darauf hinweisen. Ich weiß nicht wie viel dabei für einen rausspringt, müsste man sich mal informieren... Weiter Sache: Ich wäre auf JEDEN FALL gegen eine sich bewegende Werbung (das meinte Darth Maulhalten wahrscheinlich auch, will es hier nur nochmal erwähnen). Mich nerven schon sich bewegende Avatare in einem Forum und ich bin jetzt auch froh, dass ich die (sich bewegende) ICQ-Werbung weg hab... Also: Gerne Werbung (von mir aus auch Pop-Ups, wenn sie nicht zu zahlreich kommen), aber keine auffällige (es sei denn es ist ein Pop-Up). Mfg, --das Zamomin 19:59, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Keine Werbe-Pop-Ups/-Unders, auf keinen Fall! Die sind viel zu aufdringlich, schon wenn es nur ein einziges ist. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Amazonwerbung funktioniert, aber ich fände eine SW-Buchwerbung am Rand (Statt oder zusätzlich zu der Google AddWords) durchaus Akzeptabel. Buchwerbung in Meldungen bei weniger Neuerscheinungen, oder im Literaturportal schon eher gut. Auch wenn ich keine ahnung habe, ob das von den Amazon-Werbeboxen her funktioniert, wäre es auch möglich, bei den Google-Anzeigen das Buch an zu bieten, auf dessen Beschreibung man gerade ist. Wenn es so klar in der Werbeleiste ist, dann finde ich auch solche Werbung bei Büchern ok. MfG - Cody 20:08, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich habe, als ich grade die Disku von Lord siddies bearbeitet habe, folgende Werbung entdeckt: "Erotische Frauen live am Telefon: Dirty Talk uvm jetzt kostenlos..." ist das nicht ein bisschen zu sexistisch? So dringend hat es die JP ja wohl nicht, dass hier jetzt Werbung für irgendwelche dubiosen Sex-Callcenter gemacht werden mus...MfG, Wolverine Koon 17:03, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ohne Worte... Das ist leider einer der großen Nachteile der Google-Anzeigen. Man hat kaum einfluss auf den tatsächlichen Inhalt, der wird von irgendeinem Algorithmus von Google erstellt. Aber wenn tatsächlich so etwas da auftauch sollte man sich ernsthafte Gedanken über einen anderen Werbepartner machen! Kopfschüttelnd - 17:11, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Ich glaube das Beste ist immer noch, von dieser Werbung einfach die Finger zu lassen. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 17:19, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Naja... es geht eher darum, dass derartige, sexistische Werbung hier nicht her gehört. So ganz nebenbei schadet es nämlich dem Image... 17:29, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Kategorie:Vorschläge